1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal beauty appliances and, more particularly, to nail drying and decorating appliances for drying or decorating fingernails and toenails.
2. Description of Related Art
Various known appliances exist for drying nails including tabletop units with heaters and fans to circulate air over freshly polished nails. Certain nail polishes include glitter fragments mixed in a liquid for creating glitter-speckled finished nails.
No known device exists for achieving both drying and glitter application in a single unit. No known device exists for achieving glitter application in an automatic device.